Things She Needs To Hear
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: During a ball Winry contemplates how Edward treats her compared with how Roy treats Riza and is upset. Can Riza help her realize that men have reasons for the way they act, that Edward has reasons? Royai and Edwin. Double Shot -- Complete--
1. Unheard

**Things She Needs To Hear**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Double Shot**

**Part 1: Unheard**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: This idea has been in my head a long long long time and I am finally writing it out before it dies. Hope you enjoy it! **

**-**

**-

* * *

  
**

**Unheard**

Winry Rockbell never had more of a desire to smack someone with a tool so much in her life. Sure, she'd hit Edward Elric upside the head numerous times with her favorite tool that also served as a glorious projectile weapon but she'd never really thought about the desire. She just did it without thinking. Now, all that she could do was think about it because one, she didn't have a wrench handy and two, throwing it during a ball would be extremely improper.

It was then that her fuming began a new round, destined to repeat over and over again until something interrupted it. She thought about where she was, then it lead to her weapon of choice to use on Edward, then that lead to how improper it would be to use it while she was here, and then that lead to why she was here and back to where she was. A positive feedback, if her biology served her correctly; something that continuously happens and only stops when some sort of external interruption is involved.

As she stared at Edward who was on his fifth glass of punch, she wondered if perhaps she couldn't grab the candelabra in front of her, sneak it under the table, and hit him really hard on the shin of his flesh and blood leg. She'd come all the way from Risembool to accompany him to this required ball. She'd even dressed up in a fancy gown (that she'd spent her own money on), and had her hair, makeup, and nails done so that she'd look as good as the other women there that night. She would be forever indebted to Gracia Hughes for all the hard work she put in to making her look the way she did. She never realized it took so much work and now had a new respect for "pretty girls" so to speak.

She quite enjoyed dressing up and parties like this tended to be fun. The real problem rested with Edward Elric's lack of notice. Deep down she wanted Edward to pay more attention to her, she wanted him to tell her she looked beautiful, or at least pretty. However, all she got was a "let's go." He didn't even cast much of a look on her. However, even with his lack of attention she couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he looked. Ed didn't wear the standard dress uniform that most of the military men around her had to wear; he just donned a proper tuxedo that fit the protocol of these types of events. She couldn't help but feel a bit sad that Ed didn't have one of those uniforms on side to wear. They seemed to make men look even more attractive.

"Winry," she heard a voice say but figured it was just her brain rambling. However, when she heard it again she realized that it was indeed Edward speaking to her. Hopefully, to comment on something and give some sort of springboard for a conversation.

"Sorry Ed, I spaced off," she said.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," he said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Winry's heart dropped over what he spoke and she merely nodded and watched as he walked into the hall that lead to the restrooms. Her gaze drifted to the glass of water sitting beside her plate and she studied the gold decoration of the tablecloth as she stared at it through the water, its vision distorted and its design unidentifiable. She picked up the glass with her gloved hand and was tempted to lift it in front of her eyes to see what other things would look like in that distorted world. Instead, she lifted it to her lips, soothing her slightly parched throat with the tasteless liquid. Before she knew it, she'd emptied the glass. She sat it back in its previous spot and stared through it seeing that the decoration was now an elegant A in embroidered Old English lettering.

"More water Miss?" a voice questioned. Winry had to restrain a jump in surprise when she realized that there was a waiter standing beside her. She looked at him and mustered the best smile possible.

"Yes, thank you," she said, looking back down at the glass as he filled it, watching the letter become distorted once more. Now no one could notice what the letter was or how beautiful it was unless they'd seen that beauty before. Once again, before her thoughts could take her away to the self-pity/ low self-esteem section of her mind, she heard the doorman announce two very familiar names that were often used in the company with each other: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

She looked toward the door and saw them enter. Riza's arm intertwined with Roy's arm.

Winry loathed admitting that she'd always found Roy Mustang attractive and now she found him even more so in that dress uniform of his. It was one of those tiny little crushes that she felt horrible for having. After all, he was the one that took Ed and Al away from her and put them into this life of danger. However, any girl that denied his attractiveness would need their brain examined for abnormalities. The fact that Roy looked incredibly handsome didn't surprise her. What really surprised her was Riza Hawkeye.

She always thought Riza was very pretty: but only pretty. Riza had always struck her as rather plain, just like herself; neither of them being the type that people would call glorious or stunning. Tonight, she was very very wrong about Riza. As the older woman stood there, her arm locked with her superiors and a small smile on her face, Winry realized that the word pretty would be an insult. Tonight Riza was really stunning and she felt really ugly.

Winry hated to admit that she was disappointed in how Riza looked. It was almost as if Riza had betrayed her. She had something she could share with the older woman and now she didn't. They were both a pair of plain Jane's and now their pair was down one: her. As she studied Riza, a tinge of jealousy sparked deep inside her.

Riza's hair was beautifully pulled up on her head with curls cascading down, barely reaching her neck. There were several combs in her hair, arranged in a way that they looked like they were a single tiara. She also wore a diamond necklace that looked like a flame, the end of the necklace coming to the top of her breasts. Riza filled her dark red dress naturally in all the places that mattered while she had to have technological help to fill hers out. Thank god for Gracia's knowledge of how to accentuate a body with everyday household items. Even the flower in her hair was a last minute thought from Gracia.

She knew Riza would get many looks from the men that night and also that Roy Mustang wouldn't be a happy man when he noticed that. Gracia had mentioned that Roy and Riza were now able to date publicly and she could see that both of them were truly happy. The few times she saw Mustang and Riza she could tell that they weren't genuinely happy; years with Edward and Alphonse had made her a expert at telling the true feelings of a person through a guise. Now, though she still sensed a sorrow in them, it was lovely to see that they were in love. She wished that she could make Edward smile the way Roy was smiling at Riza.

It was then she saw Roy point to her and her stomach dropped over the action. While she was quite fond of the two and did enjoy their company, Edward came into her thoughts. It wasn't that she was worried that Edward and Roy would argue, which was bound to happen, it was Riza that was her worry. Al once offhandedly mentioned that Ed harbored a tiny crush on the lieutenant. If Ed saw her he'd compare the two of them and then be even less likely to notice her. Who would notice her when a bombshell like Riza was around. However, she knew that she couldn't just tell them to go away; it wouldn't be mannerly.

"It's good to see you again Miss Rockbell," Roy said extending his hand for a handshake which she took.

"Yes, you too," Winry managed to say without letting her nerves show.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Riza questioned, her voice more vibrant than Winry remembered.

"No I don't mind at all," Winry lied. Inside she did mind. She didn't want Edward to see Riza.

The young mechanic watched as Roy pulled out his lover's chair for her and pushed it in after she was seated. The elegant way in which the woman sat made Winry wonder if Riza had any royal blood or at least finishing school training.

Instead of going around the table to sit across from Riza, Roy took the seat next to her and took her hand. She smiled softly at the sweet gestured and wished that Edward would do something just as sweet for her. However, she knew it would never happen. Edward was a state alchemist and had no time for trivial things such as paying attention that she was a woman.

"Where's Fullmetal?" Roy questioned, pulling her from her thoughts.

"He went to the bathroom right before you two came in," Winry responded. She suddenly realized his actions were actually a blessing in disguise. Now she could prepare herself for Ed's reaction to Riza.

"Wow, that long? Maybe I should go make sure he didn't fall in," Roy joked, which earned him a small elbow from Riza. He grinned at her and lifted a palm to her face to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "I promised didn't I?"

"Yes you did," she said.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's all right. But no more small jokes," she said.

"My honor on it," he said.

"That shouldn't reassure you much Lieutenant Hawkeye," Edward's voice said a bit lighter than Winry had heard it that night. She turned her gaze from the couple to see that Edward was taking his seat, yet another cup of punch in her hand. "You should get a monetary contract from the bastard."

"Maybe you're right," she said with a smile.

"Sure, gang up on me," Roy said.

Riza laughed and turned to Edward. "How do you like the ball? This is your first isn't it Edward?"

"Yes and my last. These things are boring and these clothes are aggravating. Though you look very beautiful Lieutenant," Ed said. This caused a pang of hurt to stab through Winry. Why didn't he tell her that she looked beautiful? At the very least he could have said something. No, she didn't get a damn word. Not one damn word!

"Are you trying to pick up on my girl Edward?" Roy teased as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Riza's focus wasn't on Roy thought but on Winry but she didn't even notice. She was too busy processing a bunch of thoughts that helped her conclude that Edward didn't care about her the way she did him. That she would nothing more than a sort of sister and an automail mechanic to him. She tried to hold back tears as she fist her hands in her lap, taking the silk dress in her calloused grip.

"Never know what a great woman like the lieutenant wants with a Colonel with a god complex," Edward said, having no clue that the comment was the final catalyst for Winry. She'd had it with Edward Elric. If he wanted to make a play for Riza, she didn't give a rat's ass. Winry quickly stood and walked away from the table, Edward calling after her.

* * *

**AN: Next part coming soon. Please review and tell me what you think if you wish. Reviews make me hum the theme to ER. (Once again, not really but they are appreciated.)**


	2. Heard

**Things She Needs To Hear**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Double Shot**

**Part Two: Heard**

**AN: Hope you enjoy this second part. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Heard**

Riza watched as Winry walked out to the courtyard, her sniper's eyes taking in small tears on the young woman's face. She wanted to go after her, but wondered if that would indeed be the best course of action. Obviously, something triggered it and it was probably Ed since she seemed fine before he showed up.

"What's wrong with her?" Roy questioned then looked at Edward. "What did you do?"

Edward's eyes widened as he watched her go. "I don't know! She just got this way! I swear I haven't said anything to her this entire night."

"Perhaps that's the problem," she said, then turned to Roy. She stared at him a bit as if she was speaking to him without words. He finally understood and nodded. "You go talk to her. I'll talk to Edward," he said. She leaned in and kissed his lips, confusing Edward greatly. What did they need to talk to him and Winry about? More importantly, why was Winry upset.

Ed stood, "I need to go see Winry," he said.

Riza stood and reached over to place her hand on Edward's shoulder. "Let me talk to her first. Roy wants to discuss something with you as well." She put pressure on her hand and Ed willing sat down in his seat once more. She turned to Roy, who was standing up as well.

"I'll be back in a bit," she said.

Roy nodded and watched as Riza made her way outside. He then moved to sit across from Edward. He actually pitied the boy because he looked truly confused over what was going on.

"I'll explain."

"As much as I don't want to hear it from you, an explanation is definitely needed," Ed said.

"For once we agree on something," Roy said.

--

Riza lifted her dress slightly so she wouldn't trip as she went down the stone steps toward the courtyard. She saw that Winry had her shawl over her shoulders, gripping her purse tightly in her hand, and was heading toward the gate. "Winry!" she shouted to get her attention. Winry stopped but didn't turn around. Riza arrived at the bottom of the steps and walked toward her.

"You're leaving?" she questioned when she got a few feet away from Winry.

"Yes, there's no point in staying when Edward doesn't even care," she said.

"Come sit and talk with me. If you still want to leave afterward I won't stop you," Riza said.

Winry nodded and Riza guided her over to the bench to sit down. When they both were seated, Winry looked down at the ground. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Why did you get up and leave like that?" Riza said. "Was it because Ed hasn't been talking to you."

"Oh, he's been talking to me," she said. "Just not saying anything that I…" she trailed off, thinking that she sounded ridiculous.

"Anything that you what?" Riza questioned.

"Anything that I want to hear. That I need to hear. He complimented you. He said that you looked beautiful but he never said a word about how I looked."

"It's all about a compliment?" Riza questioned.

"Is that so surprising?"

"With an average girl it wouldn't be but with you it is. I think there's more to it."

Winry thought about what she thought about that night as she watched Roy and Riza enter the room and she indeed realized it was more than a compliment issue. It may have started as that small annoyance about not being notice, but through the night, it had bloomed into a huge realization that was just now coming to a climax.

"Yeah, I think there is," she said. "I think I am jealous of whatever everyone but me shares with Edward. I think I am jealous of the attention he shows other things. I am even jealous of you and the relationship that you have with the colonel. God, I am such a bad person for feeling this way. It's just that I am no use to anyone in the world and least of all to someone I care about."

"You aren't a bad person for feeling jealously. Everyone experiences that emotion. Everyone feels jealous and useless at times. I am not sure I follow on the sharing bit and the reason you would possibly be jealous of the colonel and me."

"Everyone around knows what is going on except me. You all know when he gets hurt, how he gets hurt. The only thing I get is him telling me to fix his automail so he can go out and put himself into more danger that he doesn't even tell me about."

"Winry, there are reasons why he doesn't tell you," she said.

"The colonel tells you everything doesn't he?" Winry questioned. "His fears, his flaws, you know it all about him. You know what he wants and you are helpful to him."

"You don't think you are helpful? Winry, you fix his automail. You are the very reason he can travel. I think Ed appreciates that more that you know."

"It would be nice to hear it. It would be nice not to only take care of the physical part but also his hear—mental part. The colonel lets you do that. He tells you how much he appreciates you. That he lov-cares about you."

"Not at all," Riza said, shocking Winry.

"He's never told you that he appreciates you?"

"No, he hasn't," Riza said, "And I don't need to hear it."

"What?"

"Roy and I understand each other. We've known each other since we were children. I don't need to hear him say he cares, that he appreciates me, or that he loves me because I can feel it in the small things he does. I can see it in his eyes. The old saying that eyes are the windows to the soul is truer than people think."

Winry looked down at her lap. "You said in the small things he does. Do you mean like the way he touched you in there? I mean it was obvious to everyone that he is in love with you. You make him smile so much and he makes you feel the same. Ed doesn't even… he said you were beautiful. He never told me that tonight."

"Perhaps he already thought you knew. Think about the way Edward is Winry and ask yourself if you were really expecting him to say something. Is he the type?"

Winry shook her head. "No but he called you beautiful. While that's true, it would have been nice to hear him say I at least looked nice. Even if it would have been a lie."

"You do look lovely Winry. A little uncomfortable but very very lovely," Riza said.

"Uncomfortable is right. These clothes are miserable."

"Maybe Edward realized that and decided not to say anything. Maybe he didn't think you needed to hear a compliment."

"Did the colonel compliment you when he saw you in that?"

"Sort of… kind of…" she said hesitantly.

Winry stared at her as a blush graced the lieutenant's cheeks. She didn't think Riza would give such an odd answer. It wasn't a definite response like all her other answers had been.

"What do you mean?"

"Not for your young ears," she said. "Let me just say that it can be taken as a compliment."

"Oh," Winry replied then looked back down at her lap, becoming a tad more somber. "So you think Ed thinks I didn't need to hear it?"

"Right," Riza said. "If you want to hear it then …"

"I think you look beautiful Winry," a voice said. Riza and Winry looked up to see Edward walking toward them; Riza spotted Roy standing at the bottom of the stairs. She stood and excused herself from the couple, walking over to her commanding officer and lover.

--

"I didn't think I needed to say that to you," he said. "I thought you knew that I think you're beautiful. I will always think you are the most beautiful girl in the world. You take care Al and me. I really do appreciate that."

"How did you…"

"The colonel. Don't tell him I said so but he's pretty smart," Ed said, lowly and begrudgingly.

"You're secrets safe with me," she said.

"If there is anything you want to know Winry, ask."

"I want to know what happens to you and AL when you get hurt. What kind of danger are you guys in."

Ed signed and sat down on the bench. "Winry, please don't ask that," he said. "I don't tell you that for a reason," he said, looking up at her. He was temporary taken aback by how incredible she looked in the white glow of the moonlight.

"I see…" Winry said with a sigh. Ed stood back up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are like a sister to me Winry and I don't want you to get hurt."

Winry's heart broke at his words. Just a sister…that's all she was… However, she didn't let it get to her. She wouldn't let her pain show, for Ed's sake. She didn't want him worrying since she finally saw that he did care, albeit not the way she hoped. It would be enough…it had to be.

"I understand. Thank you Ed," she said.

"Now will you continue to be my date for this boring party?"

"Yes," she said. Ed offered her his arm and she took it. They walked to the bottom of the steps where they then noticed that Roy and Riza were no longer there.

"Where'd they go?" Winry asked when she heard laughing. They walked around the corner to see Riza leaning against Roy, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Winry longed to do that with the boy beside her and hoped someday she would be able despite him thinking of her as a sister presently. Perhaps time would change things. Little did she know that in reality, it was what Ed wanted as well. He was just protecting her, telling her things that she needed to hear.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it. Please drop a review, they would make me quit smoking if I smoked. Which I don't anymore. LOL**


End file.
